


They All Go into the Dark

by handofmidas



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AU AWE, F/M, Oneshot, but not too much gore, contains character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handofmidas/pseuds/handofmidas
Summary: She looks over her shoulder and finds Jack, filthy and battle weary, with his own sword held loosely at his side...





	They All Go into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> AU AWE battle scene aboard the _Endevour_.

Beckett falls at Elizabeth’s hand, dies with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide in surprise. The thin line of smoke from her pistol has not yet cleared when she readies her sword. Her eyes blaze as she cuts down each crewman she faces, sparing no pity or remorse for any of them.

Fuelled by hatred and anger, she raises her sword to a haggard man scrambling on the floor, cowering away from her blade, and pleading in a voice close to hysterics.

“Enough, Elizabeth,” comes a quiet but firm voice behind her.

She looks over her shoulder and finds Jack, filthy and battle weary, with his own sword held loosely at his side. “No,” she snarls in a ragged voice she barely recognises as her own.

Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, the man wobbles unsteadily to his feet and makes his escape. When Elizabeth turns around again, he is out of striking range and she cries out in frustration.

“Enough,” Jack says again and lays a hand on her shoulder.

“No, not enough!” she screams and swats his hand away. “Don’t touch me!” She sidesteps away from him, but the edges of her vision are blurring and she can’t seem to hold herself upright.

“Elizabeth!” Two swords clatter to the deck at the same time and Jack takes hold of Elizabeth’s shoulders when she sways alarmingly. She slowly sinks to her knees, and Jack follows, his face swimming in and out of focus.

His brows furrow in concern. “Lizzie?”

“Not enough,” Elizabeth says again, her voice becoming thick. “Not enough…”

Jack watches her, worried she may be slipping away from him by the way her eyes are drifting, flat and lifeless. “’Lizabeth, look at me, love,” he says firmly. When she does, he notices her eyes are bloodshot, and tears are threatening to spill over her cheeks.

“Oh, God, Jack,” she whispers, “This is all wrong.”

He doesn’t deny it and after a few moments he pulls her closer, placing his chin on top of her head and laying a hand in her hair. “I know, love.”

“It wasn’t supposed to end this way.”

“’S only an ending if you want it to be, Lizzie.” He strokes her back thoughtfully. “Trust me, darling, this isn’t it.”

She turns to look at him and he releases his hold, but keeps a hand twined in her hair, almost as if he had forgotten it was there. She opens her mouth to speak, but at that moment the _Endeavour_ shudders and the sounds of gun and cannon fire are suddenly erupting all around them.

Jack is on his feet before she has time to blink. “Time to go, I think,” he says and extends his arm.

She nods once and takes his hand.

“Hold on, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspiration from T.S. Eliot's Four Quartets.


End file.
